Intrusos
by InOuji
Summary: El vivir sola en una casa que es tuya es tan emocionante, y claro para Iki Hiyori era sumamente gratificante, aunque nunca se imaginó que hubiera… ¿fantasmas o su mente jugaba con ella?


Noragami ノラガミ Adachi Toka

.

.

.

* * *

Cuando el camión de mudanza se fue, Hyori agarró su maleta para adentrarse al fin a su nuevo departamento.

Le causaba emoción que por fin vivirá sola, sus padres en especial su mamá no estaba del todo convencida cuando la chica les hablo del tema, gracias a su hermano mayor es que logró convencerlos después de todo debía aprender a encargarse de su vida.

La siguiente semana las clases de la universidad dará inicio y por suerte queda cercas de su nueva escuela. Entró a su nuevo hogar y contempló las cajas alrededor .

Suspiro y decidió en empezar a desempacar sus cosas.

La primera noche que durmió ahí fue incómodo y extraño ya que la temperatura descendió a pesar de que aún era verano.

Se sentó en la cama. Desde donde estaba podía ver pequeños cristales en el suelo.

¿Acaso era real lo que sus ojos miraban? Parecía hielo.

Encendió la luz y fue a checar el termostato para cerciorarse si ese es el problema. Quedó perpleja cuando vio que el aparato no tenía ninguna falla, la temperatura era normal pero mas fue su sorpresa en cuanto vio que en la barra del desayuno había un poco de nieve.

Tallo sus ojos.

Los siguientes dias tambien fueron pasando cosas extrañas por las noches, incluso una de esas veces alguno de los alimentos de la nevera amanecen mordisqueados o de plano desaparecen como si alguien más estuviera viviendo ahí.

En definitivo algo mal anda en ese lugar así que se decidió por investigar llamando a la casera que por lo tanto no consiguió mucha información ya que al parecer tampoco tenía idea.

Ahora que se daba cuenta es que la casa olía de alguna manera tan extraño pero no desagradable, llegó a la teoría de que hay fantasmas no le asustaba, por una inexplicable razón no se sentía sola estar ahí es como si todo el tiempo alguien está junto a ella, la idea de que hay un fantasma habitando para ella resulta tener sentido por las cosas que han sucedido cuando llegó hasta podría jurar que a veces se ha escuchado voces y pasos.

Incluso ha visto sombras.

Y para agregar, esas cosas no le habían hecho nada. Todo lo que hacen son como jugarretas de niños.

Una noche como se había hecho costumbre, la chica salió del baño preparándose para por fin irse a dormir no sin antes de acomodar sus útiles para el dia siguiente. Después de unas horas Hyori entre sueños perdió la movilidad de su cuerpo, intentaba despertar pero no podía, sentía como si su alma estuviera desprendiéndose de su cuerpo terrenal.

Abrió los ojos.

Estaba de pie, aún seguía en la recamara volteo a ver hacia su cama para enterarse que seguía ahí acostada, dio unos cuantos pasos atrás y choco con algo.

Más bien con alguien.

Volteo encontrándose cara a cara con un chico rubio de ojos naranjas más o menos de la misma edad que ella.

Por inercia la chica gritó a la vez que se preparaba para atacar al intruso.

— ¡Espera! — Gritó el extraño chico interponiendo sus manos en la cara.

En eso un sujeto apareció de la nada para encontrarse con su compañero, ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia el otro chico de cabello negro y el más alto de los tres.

—Un momento, asi que eres tu el que asalta la nevera — Dijo al ver que el chico tenía en su mano una pieza de pollo.

Como niño atrapado en plena travesura el chico esconde la evidencia detrás de él.

— Yo no hice nada — Apuntó al rubio — Todo fue idea de él.

El acusado cambió su expresión a uno de fastidio por la tontería que acababa de decir el idiota de su compañero/amigo.

— ¡ Yato ! , no es cierto ese inútil miente.

Defendió.

Esto le parecía extraño, seguramente todo es un sueño nada mas.

— Llamaré a la policía — Amenazó sin más en busca de su celular.

Ambos chicos la detuvieron. Los tres platicaron un rato, lo que le había sucedido a la castaña sucedía cada semana.

No fue una parálisis de sueño.

Los tres desarrollaron una extraña amistad al menos confirmo que no era la única viviendo ahí, le agradaba la compañía de aquellos chicos le parece divertido.

A veces deseaba que fueran humanos y no fantasmas aunque en casi siempre olvida ese detalle.


End file.
